So Long, Oolong!
So Long, Oolong! (ウーロン対決孫悟空, Ūron Taiketsu Son Gokū; lit. "Oolong vs. Son Goku") is the sixth chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Its anime counterpart is the second half of the episode "Oolong the Terrible" and the very beginning of "Yamcha the Desert Bandit". Cover The cover features Bulma in the seat of a Capsule #10 car while Oolong is searching through the trunk and Goku watching him. Summary As Oolong and Goku are about to begin their fight, Oolong notices the time and unexpectedly runs away. Goku runs after him but quickly loses sight. He comes across a piglet who points him in the direction that he claims the bull has run off to. However it is revealed that this piglet is Oolong's original form, and we learn that his powers are limited by time. He can transforms as many times as he wishes during the span of five minutes, after which he must rest for a whole minute. As Goku return to the village announcing Oolong has escaped, the minute is over and Oolong transforms into a ramen-carrying monster. He threatens Goku with dipping him into the hot bowl of soup if he does not give up. At that moment, Oolong dips his finger in the soup and is attacked by a small child with a slingshot and Goku begins to question Oolong's real strength. Oolong sees Goku's confidence in his strength and challenges him to break a stack of bricks which Goku does with only one finger. Astonished, Oolong changes into a bat and flies away, however Goku follows him on his Flying Nimbus catching up instantly. Oolong then tries to change into a rocket but the five minutes are up and he changes back to his original form. Goku captures him and brings him back to the village where the citizens all find out that he was just a small pig. While being tied to a leash held by Goku, Oolong walks the villagers to his hideout which is a large mansion. They find that the missing girls were living in luxury the whole time and were wearing Oolong out. Later on, Bulma is shown driving a boat down a river with Goku and now taking Oolong along with them. Bulma decides to take him along in their journey thinking his abilities might come in handy. While Oolong attempts to decline, Bulma teases him by saying that its been getting hot and that she is probably going to sleep in her underwear instantly making Oolong decide to stick around. Goku then pats Oolong's crotch where he finds out that Oolong is male making Oolong mad for being touched by a guy. Appearances Characters *Note: Bold + Italicized = First Appearance Locations * Earth ** Aru Village ** Oolong's mansion Objects * Power Pole * Flying Nimbus * Boat Differences from Anime * The woman who moves Johnny out of the fight with Oolong is his mother in the anime but in the manga she refers to him as kid implying she is not related to him. * The woman who is Sarah's guardian is her Mother but in the anime she is her Grandmother. * The scene of Grandma Paozu handing Bulma the six-star Dragon Ball is when they are walking to Oolong's mansion. In the anime it was switched to after they find the girls. Trivia * Even though Oolong was introduced in the previous chapter, this is the first time he is seen in his real form. Gallery Category:Dragon Ball Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga